


9:45

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, POV Third Person, Post canon, Suspence, canonical alternative universe, past tence, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: Фредди Ньюэндайк видит мертвецов.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	9:45

Кровавую полосу, оставленную мистером Блондином на пути к свободе, Фредди Ньюэндайку воочию увидеть не удалось. Холдауэй, курировавший задержание, в шутку назвал её «красной ковровой дорожкой», только вот Фредди оказалось совсем не до смеха. Мистер Блондин уехал — превозмог боль от доброго магазина, всаженного в его легкие, дополз до своего долбаного «Кадиллака», сел за руль и уехал, прекрасно осведомлённый, кто именно этот магазин в него всадил. «Скорее всего, — убеждал Ньюэндайка доктор Лоуренс, — далеко мистер Блондин не ушёл: с такими ранениями не то что не водят — не живут». Фредди жмурился от боли, пока док менял бинты, и кивал: кое в чём он разбирался лучше дока.

Кое-что заставляло его мозг по ночам агонизировать, выдавать образы много хуже «красной ковровой дорожки» — мистер Блондин не просто исчез, а испарился в воздухе там, где кончился кровавый след. Никто, кроме Фредди, в конце концов, даже не мог уверенно подтвердить его существование: Кэботы молчали, Ларри Диммик молчал как мертвец, пожимал плечами мистер Розовый, а Марвина Нэша не разговорили двое лучших психологов, которых Холдауэй для него раздобыл.

Из человека из плоти и крови Блондин превратился в строку в полицейских отчётах. Холдауэй шутил, что беглый каторжник наверняка уже всплыл где-то под псевдонимом Джон Доу — шутки Холдауэя, как обычно, материализовались в кошмарных снах.

Фредди преследовал мстительный призрак — поэтому, увидев Блондина за соседним столиком в «Биг Кахуна Бургер», Фредди сначала окостенел, потом испугался, а затем — обрадовался. Всё это произошло так быстро, что, казалось, секундная стрелка на часах не успела пройти полный круг. Часы показывали 9 a.m. Оставалось меньше часа до закрытия дела Веги.

Фредди поправил поднос, поправил рукав куртки, впился взглядом в подрагивающий циферблат. Когда он стрелял в Блондина, ладони не дрожали — зато решили задрожать теперь. Фредди сглотнул. Сладкая газировка уже ухнула вглубь живота, но пузыри углекислого газа всё ещё щекотали горло. Блондин сверкал голливудской улыбкой и посмеивался. Фредди не видел, чтобы Блондин хохотал во всё горло. Он всегда только посмеивался, потому что никогда не забывал, посмеиваясь, следить за всем, что происходит вокруг. Напротив Блондина сидела женщина, и этой женщине Блондин не доверял.

Фредди смял салфетку. Он мог обознаться — но за годы работы в полицейском управлении память на лица ни разу его не подводила. К тому же, когда находишься под прикрытием — стараешься запомнить каждую мелочь: лицо Блондина и даже зелёная тенниска, застёгнутая на все пуговицы, кроме пуговицы на воротничке, — всё находилось в картотеке воспоминаний по первому запросу. Фредди Ньюэндайк не сомневался: это был мистер Блондин.

Итак, мистер Блондин находился в забегаловке близ полицейского участка. Мистер Блондин не стеснялся носить ту же зелёную тенниску, что и шесть лет назад на брифингах Кэбота. Мистер Блондин мазал гуталином волосы, как настоящий гризер, — и не стеснялся звать красивых женщин в «Биг Кахуна Бургер». Фредди усмехнулся, сжимая дрожащими пальцами салфетку. На салфетке остались следы кетчупа. Кетчуп полз по хот-догу, как красная ковровая дорожка — под ноги голливудских звёзд, и невольно Фредди вспомнил собственный простреленный живот. Под рёбрами закололо. Это, определённо, был мистер Блондин, только вот Фредди Ньюэндайк не был предсказателем, когда дело касалось мистера Блондина.

Мог ли он достать из кобуры на поясе (которую Фредди не видел, но наличие которой предполагал) пистолет и устроить здесь кровавую баню? Безусловно, мог. Мог ли он оказаться здесь случайно, проездом, ради передачки в тюрьму подельникам — словом, не ради Фредди? Мог. Иногда Фредди думал, что после краха сети Кэботов не составляло большого труда выявить личность Блондина. Иногда Фредди думал, что причины исчезновения Блондина крылись в теневой экономике полицейского участка – окажись это так, появление Блондина рядом с участком удивило бы только Фредди.

Блондин вальяжно огляделся. Весёлый ласковый взгляд бегло скользнул по всем столикам, а затем вперился в колонну, за которой сидел Фредди. Эту колонну проклинали все посетители местного «Биг Кахуна Бургера»: прижимающая одноместный столик к стене, она портила вид помещения и после полудня отбрасывала неприятную тень. Это колонну проклинали все посетители забегаловки, кроме Фредди Ньюэндайка, — Фредди сейчас её боготворил. 

Если мистер Блондин видел его раньше и не начал пальбу, оставалось два варианта: либо он находился здесь по другому вопросу, либо выжидал. Фредди выпустил, наконец, из ледяных пальцев салфетку и взялся за хот-дог. У системы стены и колонны как у инструмента шпионажа был один недостаток: склонившись над подносом с едой, ты оставлял наблюдателю из зала возможность полюбоваться твоей спиной; однако если ты смотрел прямо в зазор, то наблюдатель-из-зала мог разглядеть твоё лицо и понять, что за ним наблюдают в ответ. Склонившись над подносом и ватными губами откусывая от хот-дога кусочек булки с кунжутом, Фредди ждал. Время тянулось медленно. Стрелка на циферблате играла в черепашьи бега. В любой момент из-за колонны могло показаться лицо мистера Блондина — до того как увидеть лицо Блондина, Фредди непременно увидел бы его бёдра, его джинсы, кобуру у него на поясе. И когда — и если — из-за колонны показалось бы лицо Блондина, Фредди осталось бы доедать хот-дог и молиться, чтобы не заиграли «Суперхиты семидесятых».

Пятнадцать минут Фредди пережёвывал булку — всухомятку, забыв о газировке и о картошке фри; пятнадцать минут он пережёвывал хот-дог, глядя на часы, заранее читая молитву Господню и — зачем-то — Клятву верности грёбаному флагу. За пятнадцать минут ничего не произошло, и тогда Фредди выглянул из-за колонны снова.

Блондин сидел с девушкой, которой не доверял — теперь они сидели ближе. Тогда Фредди подумал, что, должно быть, у Блондина _обычное свидание_ , и тогда Фредди поймал себя — на нервном дыхании, бешено колотящемся сердце, на мурашках, бегающих по голым плечам. На нём была одна только тонкая майка в этот летний день, и он чертовски боялся. В последний раз он испытывал такой страх не тогда, когда почти арестованный грабитель направлял на него пистолет, а тогда, когда в детстве обнаружил на заднем дворе дома чужого пса с куском беличьего меха, торчащего между зубов. У пса из пасти шла кровавая пена, но пёс не рычал: сидел и смотрел — молчаливый, чужой, громадный чёрный пёс с окровавленной улыбкой, замерший бешеный пёс, растерзавший добычу, но не насытившийся, гонимый куда-то своим болезненным безумием.

В тот день Фредди повезло: пока они буравили друг друга взглядами, за спиной Фредди материализовался отец с ружьём. Спустя пару минут пёс, отрезвлённый болью на краткие мгновения, ринулся в кусты, оставляя на траве бардовую капель. Ни отец, ни Фредди не могли точно сказать, куда попала пуля и куда делся пёс: после грянувшего выстрела Фредди упал в обморок. Судьба, цикличная, как путь секундной стрелки, повторила эту ситуацию, за исключением единственной мелочи: во второй раз Фредди Ньюэндайк выстрелил сам.

Пока Фредди пытался урегулировать дыхание и притормозить сумасшедшее сердце, Блондин развернулся к девушке, что-то шепнул ей на ухо и, оттолкнувшись от пружинящего потёртого дивана, встал. Перед тем, как отправиться в сторону туалета, он скользнул взглядом по зазору между стеной и колонной, но не остановился на нём. А затем случилось чудо, настоящее чудо: девушка встала, огляделась и пошла к кассе. У Фредди Ньюэндайка были считанные секунды, чтобы проглотить свинцовый страх, вскочить со стула и кинуться пулей к выходу. Кетчуп и соль от картошки фри, не успев перекочевать на салфетки, остались на дрожащих пальцах.

.

На этом моменте истории стоит сказать, что Фредди ходил в церковь каждое воскресение с тех пор, как вышел из больницы с продырявленным животом. Поэтому Алабама, решившая дополнить завтрак гамбургером, обернулась только тогда, когда чёрная куртка Фредди мелькнула за стеклянной дверью. Путь от «Биг Кахуна Бургер» до полицейского участка занимал пятнадцать минут.

.

Всё решилось в 9:45.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [9:25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431754) by [amiyourhiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyourhiro/pseuds/amiyourhiro)




End file.
